Prongs Final Prank
by Tom Kristal
Summary: Post DH - After a visit from Gringotts, Harry discovers one of the last legacy's from his Father. H/G


**Prongs Final Prank**

_By Tom Kristal_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer: **All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s) and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. The author of the following fanfiction does not, in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Associated names, characters, places, items, and descriptions used in the following fanfiction are the copyrights and/or trademarks of the rightful owners. Rights to characters and their settings is neither claimed nor implied.

**Plot Summary:** _(Post DH).After a visit from Gringotts, Harry discovers one of the last legacy's from his Father._ H/G  
**Rating:** (T) **Length:** 5,130 words

**Author Notes: **Hi everyone, so this is my third attempt of fiction in the Harry Potter universe. Thank you everyone for their comments in my previous attempts. They really gave me the confidence to continue (and build up my ego a little). Thank You. For all those whom mentioned my need for a beta-reader and my apparent poor use of grammar, I have news for you… This story hasn't been checked either. I simply don't know of anyone willing to look at my stories or where to look for one. This is my third draft though so it should be ok. Remember, I use Microsoft Word as my word processor, so if you find anything: it's the programs fault. Bad word processor… bad… So anyhow, on with the show.

* * *

**Prongs Final Prank**

'RONALD. Tell me that is not your third helping?'

Hermione threw down her knife and fork unceremoniously on the table and stared incredulously at Ron. Looking at Ron you could fully understand the disgusted look in her face. His head was positioned barely above the plate as he was eating his 'third' helping of food with such vigorous passion that it almost looked like he was breathing in the food. The manner in which he was devouring his food in such vigorous passion looked less like a human being and more like a farm animal grunting and groaning to eat its troth full of feed. To anyone whom wasn't generally desensitized to Ron's antics would likely be turned off food for weeks. It was of much wonder as to how he ever learned to use a knife and fork. Hermione was therefore less than impressed.

Eying both Ron and Hermione, everyone on the table silently braced themselves and waited for the impending disaster. Despite the tension, Ron was still oblivious to all else. He was so engrossed in his meal that all else besides the food in front of him was considered background noise.

'RONALD!'

Grudgingly awoken from his reverie Ron immediately dropped his utensils in surprise and immediately started to turn purple. Apparently this time Ron really did breathe in his food and was left spluttering in gasp breaths. His eyes began to bulge out widely as his complexion turned into a deeper purple. Ironically even as Ron's hands started to bang hard against the breakfast table, everyone else spite Hermione was seemingly oblivious to his near strangulation. Even Hermione, whom couldn't help the color of her face flush into pale white, tried her best to ignore him. Though she couldn't help but give him short concerned glances before turning away.

Only when Ron got to the point that his loud banging started to shake the plates across the table did anyone began to take notice. Mrs. Weasley lazily pointed her wand at Ron's throat and dully expressed the incantation.

_'ANAPNEO'_.

Once Ron started breathing again, Mrs. Weasley turned back to her cooking humming softly as if this was a common occurrence. Hermione however did not take Ron's situation lightly and looked over to him in a new bout of shock and disgust. Seeing as no-one would react to the near choking of Ronald she retorted 'Serves you right for talking with your mouth full'.

Ron grinned sheepishly back at her between new mouthfuls. More slowly this time. 'What can I say Hermione, I'm a growing boy'.

Ron's grunts were immediately stifled by Hermione's cold glare. 'Any more growing Ron and you won't be able to walk out the door', she snuffed 'length or breadth ways'. Ron cheeks went a deep shade of red while the rest of the table part from Mrs. Weasley began to laugh uproarsley at this.

Once the laughter began to settle down and Ron's face regained some composure, a loud unmistakable sound of tiny thumping feet started to make its way down the stairs of the burrow into the kitchen. Ginny entered the room as she greeted everyone.

She had the slight frazzled look of a woman whom had just woken up as her deep red hair swished hazily over her head. Despite her shunting eyes her skin was a healthy pale white that almost seemed to glow, to highlight her tiny freckles. She was wearing a delicate purple night dress that was covered head to toe with moving snitches. Over this, she had a deep emerald green dressing gown that almost covered the large multicolored socks that mismatched each foot. Yawning, she stretched her arms out wide like a graceful feline, touching each end of the doorway she was still position in between.

Eying Ginny's interesting dress attire George grinned mischievously. 'You better be careful Gin-Gin' George retorted as she sat down and reached across over the large table to get her respectfully lighter meal. 'You remember the first time a certain raven haired boy saw you in pajamas'. Much to George's chagrin Ginny continued to reach for whatever food was left. Undeterred, George kept on going.

'I can only imagine the response Harry-kin's will get from seeing you in such a 'catching' appearance' he replied. Everyone except for Ginny reacted to this with either laughter, anger or brotherly protectiveness from Ron. Hermione and mum especially were piercing menacingly looks into George. But before Hermione and mum began to berate George for his gibe, Ginny immediately cut them off.

'Doesn't really matter George' Ginny yawned back dryly. 'Harry had to go out this morning and won't be back for a few hours'. 'Besides…' in afterthought 'Harry likes me in my pajamas... or should I say...'

Feeling the tides suddenly turn on him, George tried to stutter a response but was left gaping in shock. Knowing her advantage, Ginny immediately went in for the kill.

'He bought them you know?'

'OK Ginny. You win. We've heard enough', Ron begged.

'Sometimes he even calls me his little snitch…'

'OK Ginny that's enough out of you!' Mum commanded over her children with unquestioned authority. Mum tried to look stern but couldn't hide the slight smirk off her face. Hermione looked abashed; Ron looked furious and George still had that dazed look of a man who had been bested at his own game.

_Ginny: 251. George: 0_, she thought.

'Where is Harry?' inquired Hermione.

Feeling the conversation turn back into safer waters, everyone immediately turned to face Hermione.

'Gringotts' Ginny replied nonchalantly, quickly allowing her mom to fill more hot food onto her plate.

'GRINGOTTS!' Hermione blanched.

'Is it...' she stammered, thinking absentmindedly about the damages they had done the previous months ago.

'Heavens no!' Ginny snorted, quickly understanding her reaction. 'That's all been settled anyway. Harry told me that the ministry had used the death-eater accounts liquidated to pay for all the damages. And because Harry already returned the sword back to Griphook, he's back in their good graces again'.

'He… re…t…an..ed the swd!'

Everyone ignored Ron.

'Well then… that's ok then' Hermione sighed with relief. 'Then what's this morning all about then?'

Trying her best to remain discreet she replied 'I think he mentioned something about having access to the Potter Voult'.

'But Harry already has access to his voult!'

Ginny eyed Ron menacing before speaking again, hoping not to get into this conversation without Harry. 'No. That was his trust fund for school. The Potter volt was the family money he was only able to access when he turned seventeen'.

'Oh…' Ron huffed.

'That poor boy', mum sighed, probably thinking about how Harry is an orphan. 'I heard him and Bill get up at the crack of dawn to make it to this meeting in time'.

'How come the appointment was so early?'

'Goblins work on a twenty-seven hour time schedule', Hermione immediately responded haughtily. 'Gringotts is a place that never rests'.

'Still though…' mum sighed again. 'He left so early this morning. Surly he should have made it home by now'.

Mumbling to herself she walked out into the living room.

And as if by divine influence, a green-eyed youth entered the Burrow.

'Good morning everyone'.

Everyone in the kitchen turned around to see a straggly hesitant man enter through the door'.

To Ginny, the moment she saw this man she knew something wasn't right. In fact Ginny almost drew her wand in shock at seeing Harry. For all intense and purposes the man before her at the door looked and talked like Harry. He still had those deep emerald eyes that glistened brightly and potentially could penetrate your soul with a single stare. He still had that lean look that still screamed of malnourishment, much to the chagrin of mum. His clothes were still too big that hid his semi-muscular frame. He even still had that' nervous restrained look on his-face that seemed to constantly look out for danger. Yet despite herself, there was something terribly wrong with this Harry.

It was as if a slightly different twin had walked through the door. The room remained in silence for a whole minute eying one another as Harry stood silently in agitated nervousness, rubbing the back of his head in anticipation. Then seemingly a dawning realization fell on her to what was so wrong. She tried to voice it out but Hermione muttered it out before she had the chance.

'HAIR!' she screamed.

At this everyone else in the kitchen looked up to Harry's in bewilderment, except for Ginny whom was already solely focused on his head. On what once was an untidy cluster of black hair that normally protruded uncontrollably over his brow was now neatly combed into submission. Not a single trace of that windswept look remained of the new, seemingly unnatural looking hairdo that in tidiness could rival Percy. No wonder she couldn't recognize him at first.

Mum re-entered the room, probably concerned over the sudden silence of the room. 'What is going on…? Oh, Harry, there you are… HARRY!'

Mum now stood just as stoically as the rest of the kitchen at Harry's new look. Ginny could see the nerves of Harry begin to flaunter as he started to look solely at his feet, probably hoping to melt into the ground.

'Good morning everyone'.

'Good morning dad' Ginny noticed her dad walk into the room past Harry to face the unnaturally silent kitchen. Still in full ministry clothes, dad looked around expecting the cheerful greeting from the rest of the family. When he realized that no-one had made a move, his eyes burrowed in concern.

'Good morning Mr. Weasley'.

'Morning Harr…' he stopped in mid-trance as he gazed up at Harry for the first time. Then at a speed she didn't realize her father possessed dad had drawn out his wand and pointed it directly at Harry's chest.

'DADDY!' Ginny cried.

'Who are you!' dad shouted.

'Well this is turning out really well…' Harry muttered to himself, now eying dad's wand in surprise.

'Arthur dear, it's Harry' mom chided but to no avail.

'Then prove it then'. Dad was apparently stuck in protective father mode, as his wand poked deeper into Harry's chest. 'Tell me something only Harry and I would know'.

'Now Mr. Weasley be reasonable'.

'Say something that proves that you're Harry'.

'Please don't make me' he exclaimed desperately but dad was having none of it.

'PROVE IT!'

'MOLLYWOBBLES!' Harry shouted.

The room went silent.

Mum, dad and Harry all began to flush at their humiliating situation. Dad suddenly lost the grip of his wand, allowing it to unceremoniously fall on the floor. No-one even noticed the sudden clatter of broken plates from mum. Harry was still starring down at is feel looking utterly mortified.

'What did you just call our mother' George gasped in amusement.

Harry looked up and looked directly into dads face. 'Please don't make me say it again sir'.

The silence was broken into a fit of giggles from George whom was looking as if Christmas had come early. Hermione looked chastised over at George in understanding of what was said. Ron however was still trying to put two and two together.

'I don't get it. What on earth is Molly…?'

'It's nothing Ronald dear' mum immediately hushed Ron, stepping over his plate. 'Now finish your breakfast'. She quickly placed another two sausages on the table and Ron greedily grabbed at the food ignoring his previous concerns.

Dad was still in apparent shock from the multitude of events that just occurred. Harry decided to take mercy on him and leaned down to grab dad's wand. When dad took it, they eyed each other again but fortunately with much less intensity as he began to speak.

'Ahh… sorry about that Harry' he apologized. 'You know how it's like these days. Even with you-know-who gone, we still can't be too careful'.

'That's perfectly understandable Mr. Weasley'.

'But why do you look so different?'

'It's the hair' Harry responded, pointing up to his head. Taking a second glance, dad looked above his trademark scar. A dawning realization and shock stood over his face.

'Merlin's beard. And so it is'.

'Oh… Harry' mum beamed. Ignoring the pile of broken plates on the floor she stepped over them to embrace Harry (much to Ginny's chagrin) and began to inspect Harry in awed fascination. 'You look so much more handsome with your hair so tidy now'. She proceeded to hug him to the point of near suffocation.

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley' Harry stuttered.

'Not that you didn't look handsome before dear, but now it looks… well… tidy'.

Eventually, mum let go of him and he immediately proceeded to walk over to the table and sat on the vacant chair next to me. 'Morning Gin' he grinned, embracing her into a one-handed hug before placing a sweet kiss on the lips.

'Morning Harry'.

He looked down at her appreciatively, enjoying their closeness.

'You know, I love your pajamas' he whispered into her ear '...my little snitch'. He kissed her again. Ginny shivered unconsciously while George snickered behind her in apparent disgust.

'Harry. As much as I would like to see you continue to actively molest my little sister in front of us' Ron spat out sarcastically, 'are you going to tell us what happened to that ugly head of yours'. Hermione thumped him on the shoulder while everyone else gave him an exasperated sigh and rolled their eyes. 'I don't know what everyone is so uptight about this' Harry exclaimed. 'Its only hair after all'.

'Where have you been?' Ginny asked still snuggling up against his neck. You _could_ have been back hours ago...'. She could feel him squirm a little at this, and Harry hugged her a little tighter than needed. 'Sorry… Gin'. They hugged a few moments more, blatantly ignoring the incredulous looks from everyone else before breaking apart.

'I'm sorry if everyone was worried… but after Gringotts, I needed a bit of fresh air to clear the mind'. Harry's arm immediately went stiff at this proclamation. When she looked down to her arm still seized by Harry rather forcibly she couldn't help but notice for the first time that a rather ominous looking tomb wedged between his arms.

'What is that?' Ginny eyed the book rather suspiciously. 'Another copy of the 'Monster book of Monsters!' she joked. Everyone else too immediately eyed the book out of curiosity, Hermione out of hunger at the opportunity of gleaming at another book. The book itself had a rather tatted appearance that was covered with numerous scorch marks and doodles over its old black-leather cover. You could see beyond Harry's grasp of the book that the old yellow paper that was littered inside was protected from an evil looking clasp that kept other prying eyes from opening it. She had the knowing suspicion if anyone unauthorized did try to attempt to open up the book they would soon face a fate similar to her old 'Care of Magical Creatures' textbook. Ginny tried her best to look placid at the sight of the book, but since her first year with 'charmed' books – she never quite trusted books in general without prior rigorous testing. Even if Harry carried it.

'It's my father's journal' he deadpanned.

The room eerily went silent.

'Yo...your fathers?' Hermione stammered.

'Well technically... It's the Marauders journal' he replied stoically, 'but yes it was my fathers'.

George gaped enthusiastically qt the journal looking as if he had found the Holy Grail. 'Wicked!'

'So that's why you were so long at Gringotts?'

Harry looked back down at her, still attached to his side looking at him questioning. 'Yeah, there was a whole stack of their personal effects'. He kept silent. 'I wanted to take a closer look later on, but this was the first thing I saw'. Harry looked down at the journal again subconsciously gripping it tighter in his hands.

'It's for the most part a detailed catalogue of all the pranks and individual research projects they had done over the years'. George's eyes continued to gape wider, allowing a trickle of drool to escape his mouth. Ron also showed similar enthusiasm with the exception that the remains of his half-eaten sausage plunked back onto his plate.

'That's very nice dear' Mum nodded sadly at Harry, 'but what does this have anything to do with your hair?' Mum had the decency to look sheepish. 'Not that I mind of course'.

'Everything Mrs. Weasley…. Everything' Harry repeated. Seeing how no-one was about to interrupt he continued. 'Apparently, my dad played a little prank on my mum before they died'.

'How do you know that?'

'This journal also passes as dad's personal journal' he continued, 'I've been reading about their last year together. Dad and Sirius were adamantly interested about making me the next generation Marauder. They even had a name figured out'. They all eyed him, anticipating the answer they all wanted to hear. But Harry started staring at the floor looking a little embarrassed. If Harry was so tight-lipped at this point it must have been real bad, she mused.

'Well… what is it?' Ron spat out.

'Don't laugh…'

They all waited in anticipation.

'Bambi' he grimaced. Everyone started to laugh, even Harry whose blush could have rivaled any Weasley. 'But isn't that a girls name Harry my boy' George laughed between laughs. 'Or should I tell Gin-Gin here that her 'Boy-who-lived' is really the 'Girl-who-...'

'Bambi is a fine name Harry dear' Mum interrupted soothingly at Harry 'and cut that out George' whom was repeatedly beating his head up against the table. The laughter carried on for another few minutes until the sheer exhaustion of laughing made them all placid.

'But what does this have to do with you're…'

'Let him finish Hermione' I chided. Harry looked down at her appreciatively. Ginny simply smiled in encouragement and held his arm a little tighter.

'Well anyway, back to the story. Dad apparently wanted to teach me the ways of the Marauders, but mum would have nothing of it'. Smiling softly he continued. 'And every time either dad or Sirius tried to teach me some new Marauder trick, mum would come along and curse their boots off!'

'So in retaliation, dad invented this new charm to always keep my hair untidy' making extra emphasis by pointing at his head. Looking at the surprised looks of his audience he finished up 'I guess he figured that if I couldn't be the new Marauder than I could at least have untidy hair like his' he winked.

'Yo…your own father put an illegal, untested and unregistered charm on his own son?' Herminie looked horrified.

'My mum and dad were pretty brilliant wizards' Harry said proudly.

'The charm can't be canceled out without the correct incantation, which can only be found in this journal' he patted laughing lightly. 'It must have driven her insane trying to figure it out'.

'The only problem is that the only people whom knew about the charm didn't survive that Halloween'. His and everyone else's smile immediately faded. 'Mum never figured it out, and because this has been in the 'Potter Vault' all this time no-one ever knew'.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as everyone tried to absorb what was just said. 'So… your dad put a charm on your head to make your hair messy?'

'It's a bit more than that Ron' Harry spoke in a loud whisper. 'As long as the charm is on, my hair will always be this long. Always this messy'. He took a dramatic pause and stroked his fingers through his now perfectly tidy hair. 'If you cut my hair bald today: within a night it would grow back. If you dyed it, it would turn back to black. No matter how much I brush it. No matter how much I gel it: it will always be this way. Until this morning at least' he concluded.

The room was in absolute silence. Not even the bawking from the chicken's outside or the grumblings of all the garden gnomes could stifle this silence.

'That is…' George stated

'Absolutely brilliant!

'Seriously Ronald. You call everything brilliant!' Hermione berated him'

'Well… it is' he huffed.

'Have you thought of commercializing this Harry my boy' George interrupted excitedly. 'We could make a fortune with this' pointing at the journal.

'George! Harry's journal is not something cheap to be exploited…'

While the commotion began to once again roar around the couple, Harry leaned down and softly whispered into her ear 'Can I talk with you for a moment Gin?'

'Alone' he added.

Turning around she was instantly relived to note that the brief somber atmosphere of the room had finally evaporated, allowing intermittence of laughter and loud shouts erupt once again inside the Burrow. Grasping his hand encouragingly, she nodded and they both walked out of the kitchen together and into the living room for some privacy. Fortunately the conversation brewing was so intense no one seemed to notice them leave.

oOoOoOoOo

Together, they walked into the living room of the Burrow and sat alongside an old red lounge that strangely looked like it had been blown up and put back together at some point. Stretching out their hips to face one another, they stood there side-by-side for a few moments waiting for someone to speak first.

'So... What do you think of it?' Harry asked rolling his eyes towards his head.

She looked past his green eyes to look up at his head, considered his question for a moment. Looking at his now straight jet-black hair that was brushed tidily along his brow made her feel a little nostalgic. It was true that she indeed miss the long windswept hair that layered chaotically everywhere.

She loved to stroke her hands along it. Feel the coarse plats of thick black hair brush between her fingers. The annoyed look on his face knowing that she actively contributes to his already scruffy appearance. It was one of his most endearing features. She loved the fact that no-matter how often he failed he constantly attempted to straighten it out in personal defiance. As if the concept of uncontrollable hair was as fatal as the killing curse. The tragic irony that he could conquer the greatest dark lord ever and yet never manage to conquer his own hair. It was another feature of him that she couldn't help but love.

Yet sitting across from him in their compromising position, she could instantly see the level of concern within him. She could always tell with his eyes, which were to her opinion the most beautiful and expressive eyes ever.

Beyond his slightly dipped frown and bowing forehead his expressions conveyed tension. His glistening green eyes sparkled with emotions that almost seem to plead for her approval. Her heart silently burst at the vulnerable state of him right now. This was a side of him she knew he showed no-one else. And she loved him even more for the fact that she knew he only cared for her opinion. It was vitally important for him to know what she thought.

She knew what he needed to hear.

'Can't say I won't miss it' she replied honestly. His shoulders slumped slightly but she continued, taking his hands into her embrace. 'But it takes more than hair to make up the Harry Potter I love'. His eyes opened appreciatively and they embraced each other.

'Thank you' he sighed into her hair.

After a while, she pushed him back most reluctantly to face him once more.' But more importantly, what do you think?' He considered her for another moment cradling her back into his favorite position alongside her neck gently smelling her unique aromas of wildflowers in her hair.

'I truthfully don't know' he confessed. This is all so new and I've had that charm for so long'. He stiffened a little despite the soothing notions of Ginny's hands along his back. It was almost like a part of my identity as you said. But now it's gone...'

Ginny couldn't quite figure out where this was heading, but she had a pretty good idea where.

'This is more than about hair isn't it?'

'Kind of' Harry smiled. 'As much as that hair infuriated me, it was still my father's hair after all this time. He gave it to me. Out of sheer trickery certainly but there you go'.

'It's a connection with your dad?'

'Exactly. I know I look like him. But I have my mother's eyes. And before now I had something my dad never had'. Her eyed frowned in confusion so he continued.

Did you know my dad never had hair like mine? When he was younger he always tried to make his hair look messier'.

'How come?'

'I don't know I suppose he thought it looked cool'. They both couldn't contain their mirth at that response. They both laughed heartily at each other, silently shaking as their giggles turned into gasping breaths. Once they were somewhat more composed, Harry continued.

'And to boot I was told baldness is hereditary in the Potter family. You can tell in allot of my family photos that his hair was thinning. Especially around the time I was born and up till my last photos of him.

'Are you sure it wasn't just a certain curious baby pulling at his hair all the time?' Ginny joked.

He gave a confused look considering her thought for a moment. 'Perhaps' he admitted. 'But whatever the case, I imagine that this is one of his most finest inventions'.

'Ingenious' she agreed. 'It would put Fred and George to shame'.

'Not even mum could have removed it without the proper counter curse. Not even Dumbledore had suspected the prank'. His brow furrowed again and he squeezed Ginny even tighter. 'I can imagine him spending months on this trying to figure it out. And now the prank is finally over...'

Harry took another whiff at her scented hair, allowing it to soothe him somewhat. He held on tighter to her as the minutes past. Neither side not knowing quite what to say.

'There's nothing wrong with missing them Harry'.

'I know' he nodded chokingly. 'It's just hard on days like this…'

They stood in silence for a few more minutes embracing one another. At one point, mum came into the room and saw the troubled couple in their compromising positions. Instead of instantly going into indignant, propriety mother-mode, she looked on at the two in bereavement, concern and strangely enough: glee. When she finally attempted to comfort the embracing pair, Ginny noticed her approach in the nick of time and silently summoned her away with pleading hand gestures. In understanding she nodded and with a knowing smirk strode back into the kitchen before closing and locking the door.

'So what are you going to do?'

'I don't know' he whispered.

They stood in silence once more, embracing against each other like a human pillar.

'I don't know…'

She was glad he told him all this. Harry was not usually the sort of person to confess his deepest emotions. Normally he would simply bottle up all his emotions until they came out in angry outbursts. A coping mechanism from living with the Dursleys she mused. Perhaps Hermione's antics were finally beginning to rub off on him. Or perhaps (smirking to herself) maybe he has finally found the right person to confess to.

Once she knew he had calmed down somewhat, she pushed herself further back onto the lounge and maneuvered his head to rest on her lap. In a comforting motion, she began to simply pat his now tidy hair. Harry sighed in contentment and she continued with increased fervor.

'What do you want to do? This doesn't have to be decided on today you know?' Ginny finally whispered, continuing the brushstrokes through his hair.

'I think I might put it back on'. He said.

Her brushstrokes immediately stopped and he slowly creped off her lap to face her once more. With a determent gaze in his eyes he answered her quietly, 'It really doesn't bother me that much and besides…'

He ignored the humored snort from Ginny.

'I wouldn't want to deprive you of one of your favorite past times…' he joked.

She hit him indignantly.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand back into the kitchen.

Much to mums chagrin, Harry's hair was back to its old messy self. Harry had eventually asked Gin to put the charm back on and she immediately obliged him. Harry explained to her that the charm only worked if someone else was casting it. And although Ginny protested venomously that Hermione would be far better suited to reapply the charm, he simply replied that he wanted only her to put it back on. This made her feel warm inside knowing the person before her was his father.

Her calm reverie was instantly shattered when people began to notice their entrance back into the kitchen. Thankfully they all conveniently ignored the reapplied charm on Harry's head and the slightly reddish eyes and crumpled clothing they both shared. Most simply turned back towards the table and went back to eating breakfast. And a few chose to stare at the now reddish tinged cheek Harry obtained from lying on her lap for so long.

'Harry… why is your cheek red' mum enquired eyeing her suspiciously.

'Gin slapped me' he boasted cheerfully as if it was the most common thing in the world.

'She… WHAT!'

'Cool it mother... Harry liked it'.

'She isn't wrong Mrs. Weasley' Harry confessed, draping his arm around her waist.

They all laughed; some not quite knowing why.

When the laughter died down, she removed herself from Harry's grasp around her waist to make it back to the table. But before she was able to let go Harry lightly tugged at her arm for her to look back at him.

'Thank you' he mouthed wordlessly back at her. She smiled and walked back to her plate to finish off her breakfast. Harry already having breakfast walked back over to the kitchen itself to see if mum needed any help.

George gave a calculating look back at Harry's now perfectly messy head.

'You know Harry. A charm of that caliber could really rake in quite a few galleons you know?'

Harry kept silent but George continued. 'A magical cure for baldness Harry' he smiled menacingly, turning to face mum. 'Imagine mum. Dad will never be at the bud of a bald joke ever again'.

Everyone snorted at this as both her parents stated to blush at the sudden attention.

'Yaar... Ha...rrry. Weel...kd mak ar… fort...on...'

'RONALD!'

**Fin.**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone again for reading and reviewing. I know it's a strange concept to have an entire story dedicated to hair, but I always thought there was something strange about Harry's hair that was never explained fully in the book. And I thought this was a great departure from the standard explanations that believe that Harry is a Metamorphmagus.

BTW (as a personal note), the main reason it took me so long to write another story was because it took me this long to psyche myself up into writing another one. So once again… be gentle. I have a few more story ideas on the way too, so stay tuned if you like my stuff.


End file.
